She's crazy like a fool
by cococloud
Summary: Une soirée en boîte qui fait tout basculer pour les quatre Maraudeurs... La fièvre du samedi soir sans doute! RemusSirius et LilyJames
1. faut découcher, faut découcher

Titre : She's crazy like a fool...

Genre : petite fic bien gentillette pour l'instant, une petite virée en boîte entre copains…

Pairing : Remus Sirius. J'aime bien... (surtout Sirius)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Daddy ! __Daddy Cool !_

_She's crazy like a fool..._

_What 'bout Daddy Cool ?_

_I'm crazy like a fool..._

- HE LES GARS, ATTENDEZ MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla James en rejoignant à grandes enjambées les trois autres Maraudeurs.

Ils se retournèrent, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. L'expression joyeuse qui traînait sur le visage du brun binoclard ne présageait sans doute rien de bon…

Ils attendirent que James soit à leurs côtés pour continuer leur route vers le dortoir d'un pas tranquille.

- Dites les gars, si on découchait ce soir ?

- James ! s'indignèrent les trois autres. C'est la quatrième fois en une semaine !

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez, les amis, soyez sympas !!! Vous savez combien c'est important pour moi !!!!!

- Nan, pourquoi, dis moi James, moi je sais pas ! Pourquoi c'est important ? couina Pettigrew avec naïveté - et stupidité.

Sirius le regarda intensément. Comment n'avait il pas pu comprendre ??? Peter se recroquevilla contre le livre qu'il tenait serré dans ses bras.

- James… soupira Remus.

- Quoi ! répondit il, un peu agacé.

- Je sais à quel point tu adoooooooore Lily Evans, mais payer quatre entrées par semaine au « Everyday night fever » n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde…

- MAIS EUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous êtes grave pas marrants !!!!!!! bouda James.

- Pourquoi vous parlez de Lily Evans ? couina encore Peter.

- Rooooooooooooooh Peter, pour l'amour du ciel, dis moi que tu as remarqué que Lily Evans danse chaque soir sur le comptoir du « Everyday… » soupira Remus.

- Ooooooh, c'est pour ça que James a les yeux remplis d'étoiles et la langue qui pend quand il regarde les danseuses, gazouilla t il.

- Y a pas que les yeux et la langue qui réagissent, fit fielleusement remarquer Sirius avec un sourire coquin.

- Oh, ça va, grogna James.

En sortant du cours de potions, James insista :

- Alors, les gars, c'est oui ou pas ?

- Pas, répondit Sirius, d'humeur morose.

- Eh, c'est pas parce que le prof t'a fait tester ta potion et que tu t'es transformé en monstre à poils roses et à caleçon à fleurs devant ta chérie Samantha que tu dois être désagréable !

Ce fut ce moment précis que la jeune fille (nda : Samantha. Vive les sous titres !!) choisit pour passer en pouffant devant les quatre garçons.

- Pour la dernière fois, James Potter, Samantha n'est pas MA CHERIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Sirius en postillonnant, les yeux lançant des grenades nucléaires. (nda : je varie mes expressions, c'est fou)

- Ok ok, t'énerve pas, hasarda James, s'essuyant le visage.

- JE NE SUIS PAS ENERVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remus sourit doucement. James se tourna vers lui, plein d'espoir.

- Remus, fit il, avec des yeux de mouton battu (nda : ça change, non ? hein Jule !) toi, tu veux bien y aller, hein ?

- Je sais pas, James, ça coûte cher…

- Maiis euh, siteuplait siteuplait siteuplait siteuplaiiiiiit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- …

- (yeux remplis d'étoiles et de larmes de crocodile)

- bon, d'accord…

- OUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, JE T'ADORE REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! BISOUBISOUBISOUBISOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De retour dans la salle des Gryffindors, James posa ses affaires et claqua la porte en gazouillant :

- Je vais me doucher, à tout de suite mes amis chéris !!!

Immédiatement, Sirius se jeta sur Remus (nda : non pas au sens où vous l'entendez, bande de libidineux ! c'est pas pour tout de suite…) et l'agrippa par le col.

- Pourquoi t'as accept ???? Vraiment, t'exagère !!

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Remus rougit de se trouver aussi près de son ami. La couleur des yeux de Padfoot était tellement profonde, Remus aurait juré qu'il pouvait y disparaître…

- Bah, je… euh… bafouilla t il. En fait…

Les yeux le fascinaient. Leur intensité était trop forte, Remus se sentait perdre tout contrôle, les lèvres étaient proches, trop proches…

Sirius vit les yeux clairs de Moony se voiler, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il sentit son propre cœur battre un peu plus fort. Que…

Peter regardait ses deux amis, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête.

- Ah James, te voil ! s'écria t il d'une voix aiguë.

Sirius et Remus se séparèrent rapidement, rouges comme des steaks saignants. (nda : j'améliore mes comparaisons, nan ?)

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ici ? demanda James, ses cheveux mouillés goûtant sur le marbre. Pourquoi vous êtes pas prêts ?

- Oh, mais on y allait ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sirius et Remus. Ils se regardèrent, encore plus gênés.

- Allez, à tout de suite, lança Sirius d'une voix peu naturelle. Il partit vers son dortoir.

- Bah ! Qu'est ce qui s'passe ici ? répéta James en voyant Remus s'enfuir presque en courant vers les douches des préfets.

- Ils sont sûrement pressés d'enfiler leur tenue ! supposa niaisement Peter.

Une demi heure plus tard, Peter, James et Remus se retrouvèrent dans un-des-nombreux-passages-secrets-connus-d'eux-seuls.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ! cria James, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Calme toi, James, il va arriver, dit sagement Remus.

- Remus a raison ! s'écria Peter avec enthousiasme.

- MAIS MON BRUSHING VA SE TIRER ET MES HABITS VONT SE FROISSER !!!!!! pleurnicha James.

Remus retint un soupir d'exaspération. Mais soudain…

Sirius apparut au coin du couloir, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon moulants noirs. Il arriva d'un pas un peu pataud.

James et Peter en avait la bouche ouverte d'ahurissement.

- Sirius, ce… c'est bien toi ?

- Evidemment, espèce de crétin au Q.I négatif, grommela t il. On y va ?

Remus se sentait atrocement à l'étroit dans son pantalon patt' d'éph. Sirius avait la plus jolie paire de fesses qui lui avait été donné de voir jusqu'à ce jour. Comment n'avait il pas remarqué avant ??

Moony inspira à fond, voulant estomper un peu le rouge de ses joues. Il observa avec amusement que James lorgnait sur Sirius avec jalousie. Nul doute que Sirius était bien plus attirant et magnétique que James. Lily n'allait pas forcément regarder le petit brun binoclard…

Sur le trajet, James ne cessa de commenter la tenue de Sirius.

- Ca manque de couleurs.

- C'est trop moulant.

- C'est trop noir.

- C'est pas assez coloré.

- C'est…

- TU VAS LA FERMER OUI !!!!!!! hurla Sirius qui ne supportait pas vraiment les critiques.

Surtout celles de James, pensa Remus, amusé de la jalousie du brun.

Moony ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son ami avec insistance. Il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, mais jamais cela n'avait atteint ces proportions. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il avait déjà pensé aux divers effets de la Pleine Lune : ça n'avait sûrement rien à voir, la dernière remontant à deux semaines. Alors quoi ? Un sort ? Une potion ? Un philtre d'amour ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah, fit James avec satisfaction, ce qui sortit Remus de ses pensées tourmentées. On arrive enfin !

Sirius soupira et ils se placèrent tous dans la file. Comme son nom l'indiquait, « Everyday Night Fever » attirait du monde chaque soir.

Peter parlait avec animation du cocktail qu'il demanderait ce soir.

- N'abuse pas trop, fit Remus avec un rire de gorge, lorsque son ami se décida pour un triple Bloody Mary mixé avec une Pina Colada.

Il se rendit compte que Sirius le fixait d'un air impénétrable.

Moony sentit le sang affluer à ses joues et son esprit s'embrouiller. Il se calma à peine lorsque Sirius tourna la tête avec ce qui ressemblait à une étincelle de… (nda : nyark. Euh non pas une étincelle de nyark)

Remus en avait le souffle coupé. Le dialogue entre James et le videur arriva à point pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et l'empêcher de sauter sur Padfoot.

- Hey, Joe, comment ça va ce soir ??? s'écria le binoclard.

- Vous êtes combien ? répondit d'une voix d'outre tombe l'armoire à glace king size.

- Quatre, comme d'hab, dit joyeusement James.

Joe lui fit signe de rentrer.

That's all folks ! Soyez d'adorables petits lecteurs en sucre et laissez moi des reviews (gazouille et chatouille sous le menton)


	2. la soirée ne fait que commencer, aïe!

Chap 2

Warning : j'ai peut être fait quelques anachronismes involontaires, notamment pour les noms de célébrités ou de chansons que j'utilise ; toutes mes excuses aux maniaques des seventies… en particulier à pigeonF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Second Warning : cette fic va peut être vous paraître un peu collante (le glucose…) mais c'est comme ça que je m'imagine l'histoire entre Remus et Sirius. Enfin vous pourrez vous décoller de votre ordi après l'avoir lue, c'est promis !!!!

Réponses aux reviews :

Titou Moony : je suis allée sur ton site des quatre Maraudeurs… Il est très sympa et tu dessines très bien !!! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plairas… Mais je pense que le prochain chapitre est mieux !

Kashu Kashart : hello ! ah, je suis super contente, je retrouve des reviewers maintenant !!!! éh oui, Lily va se transformer en Uma Turmann (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) en un peu plus rousse ! Mais dans le prochain chapitre…

Moony : je suis déçue, j'imaginais pas du tout Remus et Sirius comme dans le film !!! Ils sont tous les deux bofbof, non ?

Tetedenoeud : pourquoi James est si con ??? Parce qu'il m'a déçue dans le livre 5 alors je me venge !!!! et puis c'est plus marrant comme ça…

Slipou : merci !!! si tu veux la suite, review moi pour que JE garde le moral !!!!

Misao Maxwell : c'est lequel ton grand Sephiroth ? j'ai cherché mais y en a un cinquantaine !!!! en tout cas, merci bcp (je préfère Remus personnellement)

Sweetdeath : merci, la suite !!!

Lin : merci pour les comparaisons ! on me dit souvent que j'en fais trop avec des vaches… voilà la suite !

Onarluca : merci… (salue bien bas en enlevant son chapeau)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plusieurs boules à facettes étincelaient au plafond, et des spots de couleur projetaient des ombres mouvantes. Les vibrations de la musique se ressentaient lorsque l'on posait la main sur un mur.

James, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres, marquait tranquillement le rythme de sa tête, aussi à l'aise qu'un night clubbeur chevronné.

Les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent immédiatement vers un groupe de quatre fauteuils rouges en forme de cœur. Un barman de leurs amis vint les voir pour prendre leurs commandes.

- Alors, mes frères, q'est ce que je vous sers ce soir ? Un petit lait de chèvre ? demanda t il.

Remus observa la coupe afro démesurée qui faisait trois fois la taille de sa tête et la chemise à grosses fleurs imprimées. Décidément…

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard malicieux de Sirius.

- Je crois que Remus regrette de ne pas pouvoir se faire la même tête que toi, se moqua t il, avec un sourire à la coupe de cheveux ambulante.

Remus eut un rire gêné tandis que James éclatait d'un rire michaëljacksonesque.

- Pour sûr, ajouta la chemise imprimée, avec une peau et des cheveux comme les tiens, c'est difficile de passer pour un noir de souche !!!

Il s'éloigna avec un petit geste coquet pour mettre en valeur sa tignasse.

James se sentait couler dans son fauteuil. Il décida que l'Heure était venue…

- Mes amis… Je pense qu'il est temps… commença t il d'un air sombre et mystérieux. Oui, il est plus que temps…

- ? De quoi tu parles, James ? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? dit doucement Remus, anticipant déjà une catastrophe nucléaire.

James se leva, la tête baissée, ses cheveux bruns lui cachant le visage.

- Oui Remus… Je pense que… Que…

Sa voix tremblait.

Soudain, il regarda Moony dans les yeux, comme un fou, les pupilles agrandies et la bouche ouverte en un cri démentiel :

- JE PENSE QU'IL EST L'HEURE D'ALLER DANSER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

James attrapa Remus par les poignets et l'envoya valser sur la piste, entre un clone de Claude François et un de Farah Fawcett.

Remus vit clairement Sirius esquisser un mouvement pour le rattraper, et se raviser au dernier moment.

- Ouiiiii !!!!!!!!! James a raison !!!!!! Tous sur la piste !!!!!!!!!! couina Peter avec enthousiasme.

Sirius se leva en grognant, tiré par Wormtail.

- James, un jour, je te ferai payer pour toutes ces soirées où tu m'as forcé à danser…

(nda : finalement c'est peut être lui qui a révélé à Voldemort la cachette de Lily et James… éh, nan, me frappez pas, c'était juste pour riiiiiiiiire !!!!!!!!!!!!!)

- Mais non, oh lala, sourit le brun, tu adores ça mais tu ne veux pas le montrer…

Sirius grommela quelque chose pour lui même et les quatre commencèrent à danser, entraînés par James qui se démenait comme un beau diable.

Son costume bleu paillette était parfaitement coupé et malgré la présence de Sirus, il récoltait les sourires et les regards d'autant de fillles attirées que de garçons envieux.

Mais le regard de Remus se reportait invariablement sur son ténébreux Sirius, à la tenue étincelante. Il bougeait à peine, se contentant de rire avec Peter, et de laisser ses courbes parfaites faire le reste.

Belle économie de moyens, pensa Remus, qui se sentait malade d'être autant obnubilé par son ami. Il avait renoncé à comprendre pourquoi son attirance allait grandissante à mesure que la nuit s'écoulait.

Sirius louchait avec discrétion sur Remus. Sa grâce le rendait fou, particulièrement ce soir. Ses longs cheveux pâles ondulaient sous les déhanchements – mmm, songea Sirius (nda : hahaha !!!). La simple chemise légèrement ouverte provoquait chez Sirius une envie, presque un besoin, de savoir ce qui se cachait dessous…

J'aurais pas dû mettre un pantalon aussi moulant, pensa Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.

Il était à peine minuit que James accumulait déjà une dizaine de conquêtes (il comptait bien faire pâlir de jalousie Lily Evans) alors que Sirius et Remus déclinait chaque invitation à danser, chaque verre offert. Incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant pouvoir se parler.

Là ou il y de la gêne y a pas d'plaisir, songea Sirius avec philosophie.

Remus avait un point de côté (nda : quelle ruine, vraiment, quelle déchéance) il s'assit un moment dans un des fauteuils. Sirius le rejoint une demi seconde plus tard.

Oh non, se dit Remus en rougissant.

- Ca ne va pas Moony ?

- SisiSiriustoutvatrèsbien.

Le ténébreux le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- Hé, mais qu'est ce que tu fais !!!!! s'écria Remus.

Sirius s'était penché au dessus de lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux, nom d'une Lune… Profonds, intenses… A se noyer…

(nda : ce qui est bien c'est que j'ai pas du tout l'impression de me répéter-- )

- Remus…

Moony sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Sa voix était si… Si… Sirius… Pourquoi es tu aussi près de moi ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, Sirius… Eloigne toi s'il te plaît…

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je te lance un sortilège impardonnable jusqu'à ce que tu avoues…

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres – ses lèvres, oui, ses lèvres… Remus ne se tenait plus !

- Ou pire… ajouta Padfoot… Je te mets devant une tarte aux abricots…

UNE TARTE AUX ABRICOTS, BIEN SUR !!!!! s'exclama Remus intérieurement. Et je te tartinerai avec !!!!!!!!!! Mmm, un Sirius à la tarte abricot… MIAM !!!!!!!!

Oh non, il ne faut pas que je pense ça, se mortifia Remus, sentant son pantalon rétrécir considérablement, il ne faut pas !!!

Remus avait la face crispée et tordue par la souffrance. Si Sirius restait là une seule pauvre petite et infime seconde de plus… Ce serait la débauche, l'orgie, la fin de toute moralité. Va t en Sirius…

- H

Tire toi !

- Remus…

Pars, très loin, très vite…

- Moony…

CASSE TOI JE TE DIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Remus grogna, mécontent et inquiet. Sirius se releva tout à fait.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend, Remus ? dit il, agressif.

Remus… Pour la première fois, son prénom lui semblait une déchirure, il aimait tant Moony, ce surnom plein d'étoiles et de couleur de nuit…

Comme tes yeux, se dit Remus. Excuse moi…

- Excuse moi, dit il à voix haute. Je suis désol !

Sirius le dévisagea avec tendresse.

° KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REGARDE MOI ENCORE COMME CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SITEUPLAIT SITEUPLAIT SITEUPLAIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! °

- Ca ne fait rien, répondit Sirius. (Remus se sentit fondre de reconnaissance en voyant le sourire rayonnant s'étaler sur les lèvres, mm, les lèvres…) Tu t'inquiètes pour le contrôle de potions c'est ça ?

L'enthousiasme de Remus descendit soudain à la température de l'azote liquide. Comment SIRIUS pouvait il penser qu'il s'inquiétait pour des choses aussi futiles ?????

Bon évidemment, s'avoua t il, boudeur, je stresse tout le temps pour tout mais c'est pas une raison !!!

- Euh oui, c'est ça, bafouilla t il.

- Meuh, t'en fais pas !!!! ajouta Sirius avec une grande tape dans le dos de son ami, ce qui lui fit recracher la cacahuète qu'il avait dans la bouche. T'as toujours des bêtes de notes !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et Padfoot retourna danser. Remus sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir. C'était voué à l'échec, soupira t il. Jamais il ne…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

REVIEW PLEASE !!!!


	3. Lily, ou l'innocence dévergondée

Voilà le troisième chapitre !!! Comme il est un peu long, je vous mettrai le chapitre suivant dans un peu plus de temps (enfin c'est ce que je dis, mais à chaque fois je finis par le mettre au bout de deux jours -- )

Réponses aux reviews :

Cassey : eh ! je ne peux rien révéler maintenant… tu verras bien merci et voilà la suite !

Machan Valentine : MUAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! sisi, je peux couper comme ça !!!! j'fais c'que j'veux d'abord, na ! je crois que la prochaine coupure sera encore plus cruelle… mais je n'en dis pas plus !

KashuKashart : quand est ce que tu nous pond une autre fic toi ? enfin, ton idée pour Remus est absolument géniale, je me demande si je ne vais pas l'utiliser ? merci, et j'espère que ça te plairas !

Jule : Tu sais quoi ?… Non ?… Allez, fais un effort, creuse toi la cervelle !!!! Nan, tu trouves pas ? Pfff… Je te le dis alors : VOILA LA SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lululle : merci la miss ! je suis pas sûre qu'ils finissent ensemble finalement… Mon esprit sadique se tâte…

Edwige : merci ! voilà la suite, servie sur un plateau d'argent (enfin j'aimerais bien)

Sabriell : et j'fais c'que j'veux ! l'auteur a tous les droits sur ses fics, non ? voilà la suite !

Slipou : MERCIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! tu es élue (par moi : ouahou !) revieweuse la plus adorable du mois ! merci beaucoup, t'es un ange ! la suite !

Tetedenoeud : oh, un petit faible pour James peut être ? t'inquiètes, ça s'arrangera

Sweetdeath : je crois que Remus est franchement dans la lune ici ! mais avec un peu de chance (et un poids en ciment attaché aux pieds) il redescendra sur terre !

Minerve : lol ils sont en manque de carburant, ça ralentit la machine !

Misao Maxwell : aaah, tout de suite on comprend mieux pour Sephiroth ! effectivement, Sirius est aussi subtil qu'un cosmonaute supporteur du Real Madrid ! mais, qui sait (à part moi) il va peut être se transformer en Oscar Wilde des temps modernes par la suite !

Onarluca : la suite, toujours avec nos deux coincés…

Chap 3

- REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla James, surexcité.

- Quoi ? soupira Remus pour la cinquante douzième fois. (nda : jule, si tu me dis que les L savent pas compter… ça va chier des bulles carrées !!!!)

- LES DANSEUSES ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIVENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIENS VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bof…

En effet, elles arrivaient. La musique stoppa, surprenant les néophytes (nda : et toc pour les S !!! bien fait pour toi jule) de la boîte. Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement, en plein milieu de la piste. Ils jetèrent des regards étonnés autours d'eux, cherchant une explication. Elle venait, perchée sur des talons aiguilles plus que hauts, couverte d'un bikini aux couleurs pétardes, secouant négligemment sa chevelure rousse, lançant des regards bleus incendiaires et incendiés aux mâles fascinés.

Lily Evans.

L'obsession de James Potter.

Un fantasme vivant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La rousse était ce soir là dans une forme époustouflante. Elle dansait, s'attirant tous les regards, éclipsant la musique. Les mouvements légers de ses hanches avait déjà rendu James hors d'état de… parler, ou de prononcer tout au moins un son.

Elle se déhanchait, nullement troublée par les exclamations plus que joyeuses qui avaient suivi son arrivée. Ses bras se tortillaient, créant des courbes imaginaires, caressant un corps absent.

James ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Lily remonta ses mains de manière suggestive le long de ses hanches. Ses hanches, nom d'un cerf… Rondes, à la tombée du dos comme une évidence, accueillantes… James n'en pouvait déjà plus. Et un frisson de frustration lui hérissa les cheveux sur le haut du crâne. Pourquoi le détestait elle autant ?

Son bassin ondulait tranquillement, indépendant du reste du corps. La plupart des hommes de la salle se sentaient comme dans une zone de turbulences, certains organes jouant désespérément à l'ascenseur.

Elle ne s'arrêtait plus, bougeant lascivement comme un serpent, et cette fois ci, James trouva que la comparaison était particulièrement flatteuse.

Ses jambes la promenaient le long du comptoir, écrasant sous le talon quelques mains trop entreprenantes.

Les gémissements se faisaient un peu trop nombreux et trop forts, aussi le patron fit signe aux autres danseuses de venir, et à Lily de se mettre un peu en retrait. La rousse incendiaire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et au bout de cinq minutes, repartit vers la réserve d'alcool qui lui tenait lieu de vestiaire.

- Où est James ? lança Sirius, souriant, sachant parfaitement où le brun était allé.

- Ah que, il va mettre le feu, dit Peter, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Remus fit un geste de la tête pour refuser un verre offert avec des yeux… err, Remus en était gêné rien qu'à y voir L'étincelle.

Sirius regarda la fille éconduite avec soulagement. Ouf… Ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois…

James atteignit la réserve péniblement. Pas facile de marcher… Il se sentait fiévreux, impatient, inquiet. Allait il se faire jeter une fois de plus par la seule fille qui lui ait jamais résist ?

D'accord, c'est peut être pas la seule… pensa t il avec regret. Je me demande si je l'aime uniquement parce qu'elle me résiste ? (nda : véritable question si vous voulez mon avis. Si vous le voulez pas c'est pareil. Vous en pensez quoi ?)

Il frappa prudemment à la porte de la réserve.

- Evans ? appela t il d'une voix qu'il voulait mâle et assurée.

Il entendit des bruits et des rires étouffés, et Lily, cachée à la hâte d'une grande serviette blanche, lui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

James et Lily restèrent tous les deux sans voix. James, muet devant cette vision enchanteresse, et Lily devant cet abominable bouffon binoclard.

- Oh, je croyais que c'était Joe… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t elle, sèche comme un pruneau.

- Ah, euh, je voulais te féliciter… Tu as très bien dansé ce soir.

- Merci, fit elle, étonnée que l'insupportable crétin soit capable d'aligner plus de trois mots sans ricaner bêtement.

- Euh… Evans…

- Oui ? elle se força à adopter un ton poli. Après tout, il lui avait fait un joli compliment.

- Je voulais savoir… Il n'y a toujours aucune chance que tu me parles un jour ?

Lily en resta bouche bée. LUI !!!!!!! COMMENT OSAIT IL ???? COMME SI LES TORTS VENAIENT D'ELLE !!!!!!

Elle s'apprêtait à lui sortir une remarque bien sentie quand…

****FLASH BACK D'UNE DIZAINE DE MINUTES

Lily rentra précipitamment dans la réserve et ferma derrière elle. Passant machinalement une main sur son front, elle commença à se changer.

J'ai bien dansé ce soir, si je peux me fier aux cris d'excitation de ces gros porcs, songea t elle, dégoûtée. Qu'est ce qu'on ne fait pas pour payer ses études !!! Si les parents et les autres élèves savaient… Elle sourit.

Personne n'était au courant, à part Dumbledore peut être, mais on ne pouvait pas cacher grand chose à cet homme là. Cette capacité à fouiner tout le temps !!!! Impossible de se débarrasser de lui. Quant à ses parents ! S'ils savaient ils l'enverraient vivre en ermite au sommet du mont Everest !

Bien sûr, il y avait la bande des Maraudeurs qui savait, Potter entraînait toujours ses amis dans des nuits agitées. Potter ! Celui là, alors !!! !Il avait promis de ne rien dire à personne, mais combien de temps saurait il tenir sa langue !!!

A ce moment précis, une autre danseuse entra.

- Ah, Lily ! Ca va, pas trop bousculée par les fauves ?

- Pff ! A ton avis, pourquoi je mets des talons ?

- Tu sais que plusieurs clients ont porté plainte ?

- Tant pis pour eux ! Il y a pourtant un écriteau derrière le bar ! « Prière de ne pas toucher les danseuses » !

L'autre sourit.

- Dis, j'ai vu James Potter dans la foule…

Lily se sentit rougir.

- Et alors ?

- On aurait dit qu'il avait très très très chaud, fit elle en insistant bien lourdement.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, répliqua Lily sobrement.

Elle ne répondit rien, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Il est craquant, tu trouves pas ?

- Si tu fais abstraction du fait qu'il a oublié de naître avec un cerveau, oui, il est pas mal.

Cet aveu coûta cher à la rousse. Immédiatement, un cri triomphal s'éleva.

- JE LE SAVAIS, JE LE SAVAIS !!!

Lily s'asséna une infinité de baffes mentales. Pourquoi avait elle avoué ça !!! Sa copine allait répandre la nouvelle comme une traînée de poudre (de scroutts à pétards)

- Et alors, ça ne veut rien dire ! s'exclama t elle, furieuse.

- Oh si, et ton visage cramoisi te trahit une fois de plus !

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fulmina la rousse.

- Dis moi Lily…

- QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aboya t elle.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à l'envoyer paître ?

- PARCE QUE !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tu l'aimes bien, en fait, non ?

- NON !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tsss ! Tu as la mauvaise foi des Slytherin ! Avoue… Ca ne sortira pas de cette pièce, c'est promis ! Parole de scout !

Et elle accompagna ses dires d'un loyal crachat au sol. Lily abandonna.

- D'accord, je l'aime bien !

- Haaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!! Mais encore ?

- Il est craquant…

- Oui ?

- Marrant…

- Je t'écoute…

- Brillant quand il n'est pas éteint (nda : c'est pas de moi, sigh ! c'est M-A Murail, j'adore ses bouquins)

- Bref, le gendre idéal !!! ironisa la jeune fille. Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Bof…

Trois coups à la porte. Une voix d'outre tombe.

- Haa, c'est Joe, murmura la danseuse avec excitation.

- Quoi, tu flashe sur lui ? s'étouffa Lily.

- Il est trop bieeeeeeen !!!!!!! Tu veux bien ouvrir à ma place ? Siteuplaitsiteuplaitsiteuplait !!!!!! Je vais pas oser !

Lily se recouvra à la hâte d'une grande serviette blanche pendant que l'autre étouffait sa crise de fou rire à l'aide d'un tutu rose.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

James attendait devant la porte, le cœur battant. Face à lui, Lily Evans, en proie à un sacré combat intérieur.

Une petite voix boudeuse lui disait : tu ne vas pas lui parler quand même !!!!!! Souviens toi !!! Tu le détestes depuis toujours !!! Il est insupportable, il martyrise de pauvres innocents, il ricane comme un pingouin !!!

Une autre voix lui susurrait, tentatrice : Oui, mais… tu viens d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec ta copine… tu t'es rendu compte que finalement, tu ne l'aimais pas si peu que ça… Je récapitule, en te citant : craquant, marrant, brillant…

Quand il n'est pas éteint, termina la Lily. Je sais, je sais, mais quand même !!!! Je vais pas lui tomber dans les bras pour autant !

La petite voix laissa le silence entendu faire le reste. Lily était à présent tout à fait certaine de son choix.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je vous entends d'ici : QUOI ELLE NE VA PAS COUPER LA QUAND MEME !!!!!!!!!!!! Et ben si !!! mais je mettrai le prochain chapitre assez vite si vous protestez en m'envoyant plein plein plein plein de reviews !!!!!!!! Moi intéressée et calculatrice ? Noooooooooooon… (s'en va en sifflotant, les mains dans le dos)


	4. chabadabada chabadabada

Voilà le quatrième chapitre euh!!!!!!!!!!!! Et maintenant, une courte page de pub !

**Cléophée** : exact, ça vient bien d'un Emilien ! J'adore ces bouquins et merci pour l'orthographe !

**Cassey** : autorisation refusée, les Auteurs Sadiques sont une espèce protégée ! je ne ferai pas la même scène de danse pour Sirius, parce que d'une je suis flemmarde et de deux, ça ne correspond pas à ma vision du perso… désolée… en attendant, voici un chapitre que vous attendez, je crois… tu verras bien pourquoi !

**Jule** : excuse moi ma vieille, mais scientifique c'est pas une qualit ! t'as qu'à voir mon frère (oui on sait) et mon ex… Bref, j'en ai trouvé un autre pour les L : Logique, je crois que je l'ai mis en nda plus loin dans cette fic. La suite ou quoi d'abord ?

**Slipou** : si tu continues à m'envoyer des reviews aussi gentils, je vais finir par écrire des fics rien que pour en avoir ! moi, dépendante ? si peu, si peu en attendant, voilà la réponse aux diverses questions que tu te posais, à savoir : James et Lily / Sirius et Remus vont ils REELLEMENT finir ensemble !!!!!!!!

**Minerve** : c'est vrai ! dans toutes mes fics (y compris celles encore en cours d'écriture) « mes » persos (oui, on sait, disclaimer !) ont du mal à parler ! merci, et voilà la suite !

**Mystick** : j'ai eu pitié de toi et de ton cerveau alors lis et review !!!

**Tetedenoeud** : ah, si, James peut être trèèèèèès con, t'as qu'à relire le 5 (ils m'ont trop déçuuuue, pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????) mais ça s'arrange un peu là !

**Edwige** : d'une, l'auteuse est toute puissante (j'écris donc je suis) et de deux, comme je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois il me semble, j'fais c'que j'veux !!!!

**Sweetdeath** : meuarf ! je suis pacifique moi ! d'ailleurs j'ai les yeux bleus (j'ai rarement fait une blague aussi pourrie si ça peut te rassurer) et puis, de toute façon, je préfère les hallebardes

**Lululle** : pff… chai pas si je vais les mettre ensemble finalement…

**Onarluca** : merci ! et voalaaaa…

**KashuKashart** : meuh non, on s'en fout pas du tout de tes fics, loin de là ! faudrait voir à pas m'énerver… (voir petit mot en bas de la fic)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chap 4

Lily ouvrit la bouche, mettant James dans un état pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer prendre cette bouche offerte… LILY, TU VAS REPONDRE, OUI ????????

Heureusement que je n'ai pas vraiment crié, sinon elle m'aurait déjà mis en miettes… pensa t il, à moitié soulagé.

- Eh bien… commença t elle, les yeux ailleurs.

Par merlin, elle va se dépêcher, oui ou non ?

- Etant donné que tu t'es calmé ces derniers temps, et que tu n'es plus qu'une moitié de boulet (nda : lol )…

QUOI !!!!!!!!!! ELLE ME CONSIDERAIT COMME UN BOULET ???? s'insurgea James en son for intérieur.

C'est pas un scoop en fait, se dit il avec raison.

- Je veux bien te donner une chance.

Cette simple phrase fit un effet grandiose au brun. Un véritable feu d'artifice explosa en lui, une joie immense l'envahit. C'était… Fabuleux… Magnifique… Merveilleux… Mieux que Disneyland !!!!

- Oh, euh, merci Lil… Evans, euh… bafouilla t il.

Elle attendit patiemment, un demi sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Ses hésitations étaient plus que comiques.

- Je, euh, tu viendras prendre un verre avec nous, tout à l'heure ? Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr, euh…

- Avec plaisir, dit elle, au bord du fou rire.

- Ok, ba, c'est parfait, euh, à tout à l'heure, hein ?

La porte fermée, elle laissa libre cours à sa crise d'hilarité.

- C'était qui ? demanda l'autre danseuse, interloquée.

- WAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!

James retourna près de ses amis qui le dévisagèrent, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

- Bah quoi ? demanda James.

- Rien, c'est bizarre, tu as l'air… heureux !

- Pourquoi c'est bizarre ?

- On pensait, enfin… Tu t'est fait jeter par Evans. Non ?

L'air béat de James devint triomphal.

- NON !!! Elle a accepté de venir avec nous un peu plus tard dans la soirée !!!

- KOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurlèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

- Eeeeeeeeh oui… dit James en frottant ses ongles sur sa chemise.

Sirius fut obligé de s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber sous le choc.

- C'est super, James ! Je suis content pour toi ! gazouilla Pettigrew.

- Oui… Vraiment génial… murmura Remus, ne réalisant pas encore.

MAIIIIS EUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! sanglota Sirius. POURQUOI CA NE M'ARRIVE PAS A MOIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VEUX AVOIR QUELQU'UN DANS MA VIE MOI AUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son Jimminy Criquet personnel lui souffla à l'oreille : sois honnête avec toi même… Tu veux REMUS dans ta vie !

…

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Au beau milieu de ses tristes pensées, il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

- Ca ne va pas Padfoot ?

Oh non pas lui. Pitié. Tout le monde, mais pas lui. Allez, Merlin, faites un effort, un petit miracle. Vous faites bien disparaître les chaussettes quand on est en retard pour le cours de Potions, alors pourquoi pas un petit miracle là, maintenant, tout de suite, hein ? S'il vous plaît ! Faites que ce ne soit pas lui !

Sirius tourna lentement la tête, frémissant déjà d'horreur.

MERLIN !!!!!!!!!!!! T'ES VRAIMENT UN PAUV' TYPE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remus regardait gentiment son ami. Il répéta sa question.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Remus…

Sirius ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps. SON corps fin n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du sien, SES lèvres entrouvertes n'attendaient que lui, SES cheveux chatouillaient sa nuque…

C'était pire que la mort. Sirius se sentait réellement torturé.

- Remus…

L'air doux et attentif était un couteau planté dans son cœur. Il le voulait tellement…

- Remus, si tu ne t'en va pas… Je vais te sauter dessus devant tout le monde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il y eut un instant de silence. Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sirius ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait _réellement_ dit ça. L'avoir pensé, d'accord, mais le dire !

Les deux amis se regardèrent droits dans les yeux.

- Je ne comprend pas… chuchota Remus.

- Oh si, tu comprends très bien ! Si tu ne t'éloignes pas, si tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder avec cet air amoureux, je vais perdre tout le self contrôle qui me reste.

- Si… Sirius… Padfoot…

Ce fut le mot de trop. Sirius se jeta avec avidité sur les lèvres roses de Remus. Remus, abasourdi, ne répondit au baiser que quelques secondes plus tard. Mais, en chacun d'eux résonnait un grand cri de victoire :

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CA Y EEEEEEEEEEEEST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leurs respirations sifflaient, leurs torses se soulevaient, fébriles, cherchant un contact plus étroit encore, leurs mains se posaient légèrement sans savoir où se fixer, dans toute l'impatience heureuse d'un premier baiser. Ils se séparèrent, étonnés par leur propre audace. Mais bien vite, Sirius se reprit :

- Je peux vous offrir un verre, susurra t il avec un sourire séducteur.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de la tête avant de reprendre les lèvres de son amant (nda : et là tout le monde s'écrie avec soulagement… « YES ! ENFIN ! C'EST PAS TROP TOT ! »)

Lily sortit de la réserve, habillée d'un cache cœur orange et d'un pantalon fluide noir (nda : j'ai rêvé cette nuit que je dansais sur les Bee Gees dans cette tenue ! parfois je m'inquiète °°)

Elle repéra les garçons dans leurs fauteuils rouges, et se dirigea vers eux. James l'accueillit avec un sourire timide :

- Ah, euh, salut…

S'il bafouille toute la soirée, ça va être long, pensa t elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Lily allait répondre lorsqu'elle vit Remus et Sirius s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et sa réponse se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit stupéfait.

- Vous… vous… bafouilla t elle.

Si elle bafouille toute la soirée, ça va être long, pensa James.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? finit la jeune fille.

Remus décolla péniblement un coin de bouche du baiser et articula difficilement :

- Oh, Lmfmlilympf ! Co… pflmment fa vva ?

- Salut Lily ! s'écria Peter. Tu veux une bière ? ajouta t il en lui collant une chope entre les mains.

La jeune fille la posa sur la table et dit malicieusement à James :

- Si on faisait plutôt un concours de soulage de gueule ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je rêve… dit elle avec une fausse exaspération. Un Maraudeur n'a jamais joué à celui qui boit le plus possible sans tomber par terre ?

James mit un instant avant de répondre :

- Oh, si si, bien sûr, mais venant de toi, ça m'étonnait un peu ! dit il avec une condescendance qui dépassait l'entendement.

- Tu vas apprendre à me connaître, James Potter… murmura t elle, souriant de manière diabolique.

UNE HEURE PLUS TARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remus posa un regard sévère sur Lily, qui buvait son quinzième verre de vodka orange. Elle reposa le verre violemment sur la table basse en se léchant les lèvres.

- A… Alors, Remy… Tou… Toujours fringu… ant ?

- Pl… Plus que jjjjjjamais, Lil… y… Evans… Tu vas mo… Mordre la pouss… ière…

Et accompagnant ses paroles, Remus se leva, l'index levé… vacilla un instant… passa une main sur son front… puis se rassit prudemment sur son siège.

- Oula, ça tourne ! dit il d'un air fiévreux.

- Ha… Ha… Ha… rigola péniblement Lily.

- Allez… Un p'tit dernier… pour la route…dit il en buvant un seizième verre. Et un autre… pour moi !

Il lança un regard aussi sérieux que la glauquitude de ses yeux lui permettait à Lily, qui gloussait comme une poule.

- Lily… Tu es… Une vraie… Greluche…

- Ch… Cher Monsieur… Vous en êtes un autre ! … Eh, t'as… Vu ? J'ai dit… Une phrase… Entière !!!! s'émerveilla Lily.

Remus répondit par un dix septième verre de vodka citron.

- Fais gaffe, Lily, t'es en train de te faire battre à plate couture ! dit James d'une voix pâteuse, un bras paresseusement enroulé autour de la taille fine de la fille. (nda : et là, tout le monde en chœur « ENFIN ! C'EST PAS TROP TOT !! »)

- JA… JAMAIS !!!!!! cria t elle, s'écroulant auprès de lui.

Elle le gratifia d'un bisou, auquel James répondit par une grimace.

- Décidément… tu pues l'alcool…

- M'en fiche ! Allez, Rem… Je te rattrape !

Elle posa une nouvelle fois son verre.

Sirius émit un grognement quand il vit son chéri s'emparer de la bouteille de vodka.

- Quoi ! râla Remus.

- Lâ… che… cette… bouteille… tout… de suite… déclara t il, à moitié comateux.

- Prrrrrt ! Fallait pas… m'abandonner en… che… min… fit Remus en lui tirant la langue.

Sirius allait protester quand…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Décidément… J'adore… vous faire poi… poireauter… Moi ? Bu ? Noooooooon !!!!! J'ai... testé les boissons de... mes persos… c'est tout!

Bref, le prochain chapitre sera entièrement basé sur une Lumineuse idée de… de ? je sais pas si je vous dis le nom, vous seriez capable d'aller regarder dans les reviews pour savoir de quoi je parle ! allez, je vous dis : une idée géniale de KashuKashart (qui a intérêt à nous écrire une autre fic vite fait, sinon je lui envoie tous les parrains de la mafia à ses trousses)


	5. ce petit chemin, qui sent la vodka euh!

TADAMTADAMTADAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le chapitre 5, le voici, le voilà (roulement de tambour)

Mais zavant, voici les réponses à vos reviews poupoupidou!!!!!!!

**Anissa Malfoy** : moi aussi je les vois bien faire ce genre de conneries surtout Lily

**Slipou** : (yeux de labrador) c'est vrai, ça te plaît? ! Eeeh oui, nos deux ralentis de la moelle osseuse se sont finalement déclarés!!!! C'est pas une mauvaise chose... mais je ferai pas de slash, désolée... c'est trop dur pour moi et ma petite âme innocente (enfin plus tellement depuis que j'ai lu les fics de Lychee) sigh 

**KashuKashart** : je suis pas encore allée lire ta fic (honte sur moi vv) mais ça viendra un jour quand vous cesserez de me réclamer la suite, bande d'impatients

**Edwige** : le poipoipoi, le poipoipoi, le poireautaaaaaage euh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ça durera le temps que j'écrive la suite!!!!

**Jule** : comme je sais que tu liras pas ça avant plusieurs semaines (t'as internet dans la maison de la schizophrénique?) eh ben... pour te punir, tu me feras un review par chapitre, sinon j'enverrai la BdRVàPC (Brigade des Rhinocéros Verts à Petits Couteaux) te pourchasser et là ça va CdBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Minerve** : oui, je sais pas pourquoi, je me débrouille toujours pour que « mes » persos ne puissent plus parler... désolée

**Mystick** : pardonne mon inculturationnement, mais tu veux te faire frencher par Remus ??? Késako? Merci

**Cassey** : MOI???? SADIQUE???????? NAN MAIS OU VAS TU DONC CHERCHER CA?????????

**Sabrielle** : mais ça me dérange pas d'aller en enfer, tant que Belzébuth ressemble à Olivier Dubois t'as remarqué que le sadisme était une de mes principales qualités?

**Sweetdeath** : bienvenue au club des folles-qui-rigolent-devant-leur-écran... t'inquiète, on est très solidaires

Et merci à **tetedenoeud**, **onarluca**, **lululle**, **gaeriel** **palpatine**, **hermione** **B** et perrine!!!!!!!!!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chap 5

_Sirius allait protester quand..._

Un type petit et rondouillard grimpa avec une agilité déconcertante sur le comptoir. A l'aide d'un haut parleur, il fit entendre sa voix nerveuse et enjouée :

- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, DAMOISEAUX ET DAMOISELLES, CE SOIR LE PATRON (C'EST MOI) A DECIDE DE VOUS FAIRE UNE FLEUR !!!!!

Un concert de cris enthousiastes se fit entendre. Les Maraudeurs et Lily fixaient l'homme de leurs yeux voilés, attendant la suite. Le patron soignait son effet en laissant monter le suspens.

- CEUX QUI LE DESIRENT POURRONT VENIR DANSER SUR LE COMPTOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!

Des hurlements de joie retentirent. Plusieurs personnes s'attaquaient déjà à l'ascension du bar.

- MAIS, MAIS, MAIS… continua l'homme en repoussant gentiment les alpinistes. CELA APRES UN TRI SELECTIF EFFECTUE PAR NOTRE VIDEUR, J'AI NOMME, JOE !!!!!!!!!!!!

L'armoire à glace monta à son tour sur le bar, dissuadant d'un regard les plus hardis. Il désignait d'un doigt impitoyable ceux qui auraient l'honneur de danser.

- C'est marrant, dit James, n… non ?

- Non… répondit Lily. Quand tu… danses tous les… soirs… c'est  plus… très drôle…

Elle se tut et regarda en louchant son verre vide.

- Moi, je trouve… ça pas… m… mal comme… idée… dit Sirius. Pas… V… Vrai, Moony ?

Et ce disant, il se tourna vers son chéri… et ne put voir qu'un siège vide.

- Moo… MOONY !!! Où c'est y qu'il... est pass… ? Moonyyyyyy, sob, sob, rev… revieeeeeeeeeeeeeens !!!!!!!!!!! sanglota t il.

Lily leva le nez sur son verre et ouvrit grand les yeux :

- Eh, regardez ! dit elle en désignant quelque chose du doigt. Mais ses gestes étaient tellement précis qu'elle désigna l'entrée des toilettes.

- Bah quoi ? meuglèrent les trois garçons.

- Nan, pas là… LA BAS ! SUR… LE COMPTOIR…

Ils regardèrent et eurent sans doute le plus grand choc de leur jeune vie.

Sirius dégringola de son siège, la mâchoire de James en tomba par terre, Peter lâcha son verre de grenadine.

Tous se levèrent d'un bond, et Peter pédala quelques secondes dans la grenadine répandue au sol avant de choir lamentablement.

- MOONY !!!! s'écria Sirius, devenu saint patron de la sobriété retrouvée.

Lily éclata d'un rire bête et entraîna James dans la foule pour se rapprocher du comptoir.

A quelques pas du bar, balancé de gauche à droite par les mouvements houleux des spectateurs, Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il entendait à peine la musique et les cris, perdu dans un état d'hébétude complet.

Il ne pouvait bêtement pas croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était impossible ! C'était comme voir Snivellus en train d'embrasser Minerva McGonagall !

Beurk, enregistra son pauvre cerveau. Le mariage de leurs Rigidités Incarnées.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas _possible_. Autant d'un point de vue mathématique, que logique, que psychologique (nda : Logique, Jule, Logique, n'oublie pas).

Et pourtant… La scène se déroulait devant ses yeux, il savait qu'elle était réelle. Et il le souhaitait. La vision était aussi agréable (c'était rien de le dire) qu'inattendue. Incongrue.

Remus Lupin, le timide, le réservé, le calme, le pondéré, etc, etc… Bref, LE Remus Lupin dansant sur un comptoir de bar ! On n'avait jamais vu ça !

La raison et le cœur de Sirius avaient du mal à s'y faire, mais le reste… Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Sirius se maudit d'avoir enfilé un pantalon aussi moulant.

Cette fois ci c'était son tour de mater les danseurs, James roucoulait tranquillement, encourageant quand même son ami d'un convaincant « WOUHOU !!!!! »

Mais Sirius… Il ne pouvait pas l'encourager, tout simplement trop ébahi et (ça lui faisait profondément sentir qu'il n'était qu'une hormone ambulante) trop excité.

Le dos de Remus… Les cheveux de Remus… Les bras de Remus… Le torse de Remus (Sirius faillit s'étrangler)… L'air sérieusement bourré de Remus… Les jambes de Remus… LES FESSES DE REMUS (re – étranglement. Une pensée émue s'il vous plaît, paix à son âme) Tout le faisait cruellement réagir en le comprimant encore un peu plus dans son pantalon.

Seigneur, pensa t il, s'il continue comme ça, je vais être obligé de partir pour un coin un peu plus tranquille !!!

Commença alors une chanson dont tout le monde allait entonner le refrain : _Voulez vous coucher avec moi…_ Sirius n'imaginait pas de torture plus atroce.  Il gémit doucement, et ce son étouffé ne parvint qu'à ses propres oreilles.

Remus entama des mouvements plus lents, lascifs, suggestifs. Ses cheveux fins suivaient chaque pas, légèrement secoués. Sa bouche murmurait les paroles, enfin, celles qu'elle était _capable_ de prononcer, compte tenu de la faible sobriété de son propriétaire.

La bouche de Remus, nom de… pensa Sirius avec délice. Il gémit de nouveau, et sa main descendit rapidement se poser sur son entrejambe.

- Remus ! chuchota t il.

- Quoi ?

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Son chéri se tenait à côté de lui, le regard vague. La main de Sirius quitta son pantalon pour aller se fixer sur la nuque de Moony.

- Remus, bon Dieu, je t'avais jamais vu aussi sexy !

Il le renversa en arrière et lui flanqua le patin du siècle (nda : j'adore cette expression) sous les cris moqueurs de leurs amis.

Remus, les yeux écarquillés, sans défense, se laissa aller à l'avidité du baiser, et ce qu'il sentait dans le pantalon de Sirius augurait d'une nuit prometteuse…

…

° NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, DEPUIS QUAND JE PENSE COMME CA MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!! °

Depuis que Sirius t'inspire de doux rêves où il se passe plein de choses, comme la fois où tu ét…

TA GUEULE !!!!!!!!!

Je deviens vraiment dingue, pensa Remus dans un soupir. En plus d'être Remus Lupin que tout le monde connaît, je suis un loup garou, j'ai deux voix carrément pas délicates, et pour couronner le tout, il y a un Remus Lupin qui arrive à exciter Sirius rien qu'en dansant !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca fait beaucoup de monde dans mon moi intérieur personnel et mien…

Il lâcha un autre soupir.

- Dis tout de suite que je t'ennuie ! gronda Sirius, agressif, alors que Remus le sentait se décoller de ses lèvres.

- Nonnonnonnon !!!!!!!!! Sirius, attends, c'est pas ça, c'est que… Oh, et puis zut, j'en ai marre de parler tout le temps !!!!!!!!!! PLACE A L'ACTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et, le renversant à son tour, il prit ses lèvres avec une sauvagerie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, en froissant tous les vêtements de ses mains baladeuses.

Au bout de deux minutes, comme leurs amis restaient à les regarder échanger leur salive de manière intensive et que, même dans leur extrême endurance, ils s'essoufflaient petit à petit, ils se redressèrent, firent semblant d'épousseter leurs vêtements, esquissèrent un sourire gêné et… se tirèrent en courant, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage dans une foule des plus délirantes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- James… Tu veux qu'on se trouve un coin un peu plus tranquille, murmura une voix fatiguée à l'oreille du binoclard.

- Uh ?

- UN COIN PLUS TRANQUILLE !!!!!!!!!!!! hurla t elle, le faisant sauter au plafond de surprise et de douleur.

- Aïe, fit il en se frottant énergiquement les tempes. D'accord, d'accord, où ?

Pour toute réponse, elle prit sa main et l'entraîna vers la réserve.

- OUEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Peter, avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

Un air surpris et inquiet s'afficha sur son petit visage.

- Bah, où ils sont tous passés ? couina t il.

_L'auteur vous prie d'accepter ses plus plates excuses, mais elle EXECRE ce petit personnage larvaire qu'on appelle Peter Pettigrew, il faut donc que son désir de vengeance (pauvre James, pauvre Lily, pauvre Ryry) soit exorcisé pour que sa folie ne devienne pas meurtrière et qu'elle ne se mette pas à massacrer tous ceux qui passent à sa portée._

- Lily, où tu m'emmènes là ?

- Grmph…

- Mais encore ?

- La réserve…

- Pour y faire quoi ?

- Devine ?

- On joue à celui qui n'alignera pas plus de trois mots ?

- Tu as perdu !

- Ok… se renfrogna James tandis que Lily vérifiait que le local était désert.

- Entre, dit elle doucement.

James attendit un instant que ses yeux s'habituent au noir. Des étagères recouvraient les murs, servant à stocker des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool divers, bière, vin, champagne, vodka… mais aussi des boissons plus baba cool comme… de la grenadine, du lait, de la limonade…

- Ils font des après midi maternelle parfois ? demanda James, faussement ingénu, en désignant les sirops.

- Tu es bêêêête !!!!!! rigola t elle.

- C'est ce qu'il faut pour devenir un vrai Maraudeur ! se rengorgea t il.

Le brun sentit deux mains se couler gentiment le long de son torse, pour remonter se fixer derrière la nuque.

- James… soupira Lily, si près qu'elle avait frôlé ses lèvres.

- Lily, euh… tu es sûre qu'il n'y personne ici ?

- Pourquoi, tu as honte de moi ? souffla t elle dans son cou.

- Non, mais… ? hmm…

Il savoura la douceur de ses lèvres pleines, goûta un peu du rouge à lèvres.

- Lily…

- Taisez vous, James Potter… Et embrassez moi…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Mpf !! Sirius !!! articula Remus, étouffé par les baisers incessants de son chéri.

- Grrr, quoi ?

- Attends au moins… mpf !! qu'on soit entrés !!!

- Tais toi ! Non, n'allume pas la lumière !!!

- MAIS !!!!

…

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

- C'est toi qui as parl ?

- Non, je croyais que c'était toi ?

…

- KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUI EST LAAAAAAAAAA ????????? hurlèrent les deux pucelles effarouchées (Sirius et Remus)

- HURLEZ PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria une voix.

- Toi non plus, s'il te plaît, mon oreille est à côté de ta bouche ! (nda : ne me demandez pas ce qu'elle faisait là svp… -- )

Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius qui lui même tourna la tête vers ce qui semblait être, à l'oreille du moins…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ahlala... Je suis vraiment désoléedésoléedésolée!!!!!! Mais qu'est ce que j'adoooooooooore vous faire poireauter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'essaierai de mettre la suite le plus vite possible, la fic se termine en plus!!!!

A bientôt mes petits


	6. Des lendemains difficiles? Appelez Lily!

Voilà le dernier chapitre !!!! Réponse aux reviews :

Mystick : frencher ? Sirius ? mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire !!!!!!!!!!

Slipou : alors ce dentiste ? t'as une idée pour que je continue ? non ? alors ne réclame pas la suite… nan je plaisante, mais si t'as une idée, fais m'en part miss !!!!!!!!!!!

Sweetdeath : pauv'petite, si jeune et déjà… lol, pleure pas, je suis sûre qu'il y a un remus qui t'attend quelque part sur cette terre…

Hermione B : C'est parfait ? héhé, plus pour longtemps… nyark !

Annissa Malfoy : sheba c'est plus fort que toi !! voilà la suite…

Tetedenoeud : ah, sisi, je t'assure, je peux le faire !!!! t'inquiètes, lorsque tu auras terminé cette page, tu n'auras plus à subir mes atroces coupures… sauf si tu décides de lire mes prochaines fics

Minerve : la personne, c'est… mpf !!! (est enlevée par deux hommes cagoulés qui l'étouffe avec un coton imbibé de chloroforme… qu'on vienne pas dire après que je suis parano surtout )

Des réponses à certains reviews pour le quatrième chapitre auxquels je n'avais pas répondu parce que j'étais pressée… désolée tout le monde…

Gaeriel Palpatine : heureusement ils ont arrêté de jouer à cache cache, on y serait encore là en septembre autrement…

Lululle : moi aussi je suis contente !!! mais j'arrive pas à savoir lequel des deux couples je préfère, les deux sont bien non ?

Onarluca : d'accord pour les potions !!! Lily s'en prépare une dans ce chapitre…

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ceci est le dernier chapitre, sauf si vous avez une excellente idée pour que je continue la fic… si oui, reviewez moi (oui, oui, intéressée je suis…) d'ailleurs ce chapitre est plus court parce que je savais pas quoi mettre dedans…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chap 6

Ce qui semblait être à l'oreille…

- Dites, les deux intrus qui viennent d'entrer, vous êtes qui ?

Oui, c'était bien ça. Lily et James.

- Remus, allume la lumière, s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu viens de me dire de pas l'allumer !

- C'était avant que je découvre que cet endroit était en fait un refuge pour familles kurdes. Allume, sois gentil.

Remus obéit, et la lumière fut. Lily et James froncèrent le nez et plissèrent les yeux, plus par mécontentement que pour s'habituer à la lumière : la misérable ampoule qui pendait, suspendue au plafond, était manifestement en fin de vie (nda : elle n'était suspendue qu'à un fil… désolée, fallait bien que quelqu'un la sorte vv)

- Remus et Sirius, on aurait dû s'en douter, bougonna James, pendant que Lily regagnait un semblant de dignité en rajustant son t shirt.

- Oh, ça va ! On a eu la même idée que vous, alors n'allez pas nous traiter d'emm…

- Sirius, reste poli s'il te plaît, le coupa Remus en posant brutalement une main sur sa bouche.

- Grmph !!!!

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Lily ? demanda t il.

- Euh… répondit elle d'un air absent, en regardant Remus et Sirius se disputer comme des chiffonniers. Je suis pour la paix des ménages, donc si on leur laissait le local pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'engueuler ?

La perspective de se retrouver frustré et sans local plaisait moyennement à James.

- Tu connais un autre local ?

- Tu es en état de transplaner ? fit Lily dans un demi sourire. Parce que moi…

- Les dangers de l'alcool, ma petite, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

- Goujat ! lança t elle, alors qu'il sortait sa baguette.

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, et ils disparurent tous les deux.

Lily se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Elle sourit faiblement en pensant que de leur côté, les garçons ne devaient pas non plus être très brillants…

- Ouh… grimaça t elle, en voyant dans la glace les usines de valises qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Je vais être belle aujourd'hui, tiens !

Elle s'habilla péniblement, ses membres tout engourdis rendant difficile chaque mouvement, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, en emportant quelques ingrédients supplémentaires.

Elle s'assit seule à la table des Gryffondors, et commença la préparation d'une boisson anti gueule de bois. Elle grommela lorsqu'un des œufs se répandit à côté de son verre.

- Eh, bien, déjà de mauvaise humeur ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

- Salut Potter… répondit elle.

- Hem… elle sentit une bouche venir se fondre en baisers délicieux sur son lobe d'oreille. Tu vas continuer à m'appeler Potter longtemps ?

- Arrête ! s'exclama t elle, agacée et dénuée de toute envie qu'on les voit.

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plaît, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que le monde entier soit au courant !

- Pourquoi, tu as honte de moi ? fit il avec un sourire mi malicieux, mi déçu.

Elle se contenta de soupirer en souriant.

- Tiens, fit elle en lui tendant le verre. Bois une gorgée.

- C'est quoi ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il but.

Il reposa le verre sur la table avec une horrible grimace.

- C'est – absolument – dégueulasse.

- A qui le dis tu… et elle termina la boisson.

Arrivèrent Remus et Sirius. En train de s'embrasser, indécollables, complètement scotchés.

- Salut les gars, fit Lily avec un rire de gorge.

- J'adore quand tu ris comme ça… murmura James à son oreille, retentant sa chance.

Lily le repoussa gentiment mais fermement.

- James, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, ça va, bougonna t il.

Déjà des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle, à la vue du charmant couple que formait Remus et Sirius (toujours à s'embrasser, est ce utile de le préciser…)

Mais ils s'en fichaient éperdument, insensibles à toute critique, perdus dans la douceur vertigineuse de leur amour (nda : chmibilibili, sont trop mimi ces deux là !!!)

Soudain, on entendit un grand « BONG !!!! » et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Peter, chancelant, et venant manifestement de se prendre le chambranle de la porte en pleine poire.

James et Lily se levèrent pour aller le secourir (nda : quand je pense qu'après il a osé les trahir !!!!!!! quelle sous merde !!!!!!) tandis que Remus et Sirius continuaient… bon, je vais pas le répéter à chaque coin de phrase non plus.

Peter s'assit péniblement, aidé par Lily et James, sous les ricanements de la plupart des élèves.

- Ca va Peter ? demanda Sirius en mettant fin à ses activités salivaires (nda : eurk, pas très joli !)

Tempête sous un crâne. Peter réfléchit intensément à la question.

- Oui, je crois que… ça va aller…

James pouffa.

- James, c'est pas gentil de te foutre de lui, il s'est fait mal, gronda Lily.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Ca commençait fort…

Lily sortit en trombe du cours de potions. Elle était en retard !!!! Elle devait danser d'ici une heure et était loin d'être prête !

Avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre James hurler à travers le couloir :

- EH LES GARS, SI ON DECOUCHAIT CE SOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
